The present invention is directed to a control panel, for an image forming device, whose position can be adjusted.
Such a control panel facilitates the use of the panel, for example, by a user in a standing position, and a user in a wheel chair.
A known and conventional position adjusting mechanism for a control panel has a position holding mechanism having a fixed member in the form of a bracket with a number of holes for a pin. The mechanism also has a movable member in the form of an engaging pin that can be inserted into one of the holes. As an operating member of the position holding mechanism is operated in an operating direction, the pin (movable member) is moved in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction the operating member is operated, until the pin is inserted into one of the holes provided to the main body, whereby fixing the control panel in one position (See, for example, Publication 2003-246114 of Japanese Patent Application). Since the direction in which the pin (the movable member) moves is substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the operating member is moved in the conventional device disclosed in the patent document described above, there is room for improvement in that the conventional device required a mechanism to convert the direction of the operation into the perpendicular direction in which the pin needs to be moved.